boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle of Tower Placement
The First Battle of Tower Placement was the final battle of the School War. It ended with a decisive victory for the Armies of Organa and signaled the decline of the Girl-Team. History Background information Duel in Classroom 130 Hoping to defeat the Armies of Organa, Emily Watson tried to cut down their leader, Steven Thompson, in class. However, his friend, Summer Petersen, who had developed something of a crush on him, retaliated and blocked the attack, sacrificing her cover as an insurgent in the process. Watson immediately realized Petersen had been pretending to help the Girl-Team the whole time. She quickly followed up with an overhand, which Petersen deflected before attacking herself. As Watson blocked Petersen’s blows, Thompson took note of the duel. Meanwhile, Petersen attempted to launch her own offensive, but Watson easily brushed off her overhand and unleashed her own frenzy of attacks. Petersen was viciously driven back, barely able to protect herself against Watson’s furious laser sword technique. Despite her own valiant efforts, Petersen simply could not find an opening. As Petersen blocked a leaping slash from Watson and countered, Helen McKeen shouted that their teacher, Mr. Danny was returning. Disengaging from the Supreme Leader, Petersen hastily hid her weapon. Danny arrived at the scene and picked up on a blast in the wall and a tiny fire next to him. He shouted at them to stop fighting, to which Emily Watson responded by blasting him aside by firing a barrage of lightning. Choosing to divert to Plan B, Emily Watson immediately rushed down to the office and used her powers to subdue the women at the front desk. Then she dialed 9-1-1 and made a phone call to the police, fraudulently telling them the boys were trying to murder the Girl-Team in its entirety due to a “science project.” She knew that the action would permanently neutralize the Armies of Organa. Although Watson had made the phone call in secret, Petersen sent a message to the boys, as Watson had told her the plan days before, and it worried her. Now that her cover was blown, she believed there was no doubt she would be arrested as well. The students finished class with Danny, then moved on to the last period. Their new teacher taught calmly, though the boys could hardly process the information he explained. After returning to class with Danny, Danny did a lecture until Summer Petersen called the boys to the window, where they saw two police officers arriving to take away Steven Thompson. Minutes later, Jay Organa was called down as well. Mr. Danny jokingly asked what was going on, suggesting it could have been murder as an allusion. He frowned at the raw fear on Jay’s face and claimed he was kidding. Like Thompson, Jay did not return to class. It is unknown why Helen McKeen was never apprehended. Escaping prison The boys were sentenced to temporary confinement within the walls of the prison, but they would only remain in prison for roughly twelve hours. Fortunately, Summer Petersen had a plan to escape. When she noticed a pole in her cell, she ripped a hook off the coat rack nearby and stuck it to the pole. Then she extended it beyond the jail bars, where the hook snagged the keys from the jail guard, who had fallen asleep. Then she reeled them in and used them to free herself. She tossed the keys to Anakin Organa, who caught them with the Force, freed himself, and passed them to his brother Jay. This action repeated itself until all the boys detained on the right of Petersen’s cell were freed. Anakin ordered Petersen to pass the keys to the left, and Petersen handed them to Kolby. Kolby freed himself and passed the keys in a second line, beginning with Steven Thompson. But then Shaun dropped the keys, awakening the guard. Before the boys could do anything, the guard triggered the alarm, alerting several jail guards and their commander. Wielding a baton, the commander ordered everyone to drop their weapons lest he and his men open fire. When they refused, he gave the word and the guards attacked the escapees, attacking with guns as well as swords. The boys fought back with their laser swords, but they could not hold the guards for long. The jail force slowly drove them back, knocking out several of them in the process and killing several others. Suddenly, Summer Petersen heard shouting behind her and turned, quietly expressing her disbelief. A moment later, hordes of boys assaulted the jail force, their laser swords blazing. They cut down sixteen jail guards before the rest slowly stepped back. When the commander coaxed them forward, most of them dove in for a retake, and several surrounded Thomas Sanders, catching him by surprise. To save him, Anakin Organa used the Force to hurl an entire door at the ring of guards, bashing them. Eventually, the commander began to feel his troops’ fear and ordered them to retreat. Anakin gave his laser sword a twirl, announcing that the time had come to stop Emily Watson. The boys began to file out, but then the commander showed up from behind and caught Summer Petersen by the neck. Petersen gagged, trying to wrestle free. After taunting Petersen briefly, he pushed her back in her cell and took her laser sword. After closing the door, he turned to the rest and stated that Petersen would die, lest one of them take her place for life. Steven Thompson was about to step forward, but Jay Organa stopped him and insisted he would go instead, claiming the boys needed Thompson to lead them. Jay stepped forward. The commander seized him and locked him up three cells away from Petersen. However, when Thompson asked for Petersen, the commander chuckled, and said that the boys were too trusting of him. Still believing Emily Watson’s story, he sincerely feared that if Petersen was set free, she would “murder many of her own for years to come”. He insisted that he was keeping both of them for the rest of their lives and then ordered them out. Soon after, Jay spun a tornado with his powers that blew down the jail door. Although the guard was asleep, the blast woke him up. Now released, Jay walked over and grabbed the laser sword the temporarily paralyzed guard had stolen. Holding him at bladepoint, Jay demanded the commander keep his word and release Petersen. Still refusing to give in, the jail commander asked why the boys were trying to kill the girls at Tower Placement School. Jay explained that the Girl-Team meant to kill them, but Petersen, in an alarming act of empathy, insisted that she blamed Watson, not the organization itself. The guard thought it over, but when Jay pointed out that Watson was the daughter of the Thunderqueen, the guard apologized and released Summer himself. Before the two left, he pleaded with them to do what they could for the school while he got "help from other, more adult sources". After leaving the prison, the boys immediately traveled to Tower Placement, where they sneaked into the hallway for a surprise attack. However, Emily Watson sent the entire army to fight, setting the stage for the final battle of the School War. Eventually, Summer Petersen got an idea that allowed her to acquire the keys and help the boys escape their cells. They immediately reclaimed their weapons. Although the jail guards noticed them leaving, the boys put up a defense, beginning a fierce skirmish. The boys finally won the battle and proved able to defeat them, though Jay Organa and Summer were locked up again. After meeting up with new Boy-Team general Helen McKeen, the boys planned an ambush on the girls. They then headed to the Girl-Team base, located in Tower Placement School. The battle Hall battle Emily Watson held a secret meeting to commend everyone for their role in defeating the greatest opposition to their revolution. However, she suddenly realized the boys had escaped prison and arrived for a surprise attack, and she rallied the entire organization to ambush them. Meanwhile, the boys subtly hid in the shadows. Helen McKeen gave Steven Thompson her keycard and he went to inspect the Boy Trap. However, Emily Watson had anticipated this and sent the entire army to fight, and a heated battle took place. Unfazed, the boys utilized their laser swords, deflecting the blasts and cutting through the first group with ease. Emily stayed and joined the fighting briefly, taking out several boys in combat before pursuing Steven Thompson. Finally, the girls were forced to split up, and regrouped around the arena. Though outnumbered by their enemies, the girls fought to the end. While Thomas Sanders attempted to incapacitate any girls attempting to flee, Helen McKeen fought alongside Andrew Hendersen while shouting orders to various men, shouting at two boys to get off of a bridge they were fighting on. It was during the heated battle that followed that Ludwig Beethoven II attempted to fight and kill Helen McKeen. Beethoven landed in a space free from stray gunfire and was charged by Helen; at the last second the evildoer activated his jetpack, and McKeen climbed onto a balcony where she quickly beheaded the infamous sidekick. Ultimately, it was the boys who held the upper hand. Although the Armies of Organa suffered losses due to heavy enemy fire, the Girl-Team suffered many more. Eventually, Helen McKeen signaled for a cessation of the fight. She explained everything she knew about Emily Watson's motives, disgusting many girls who had trusted the latter. McKeen then offered the chance to surrender, and the girls were more than happy to oblige. They immediately fled the school for a seemingly permanent time. McKeen joined the boys in a brief victory dance. Sky battle About three quarters through the battle, Jay Organa found his brother Anakin, who instructed him to follow him home to the Organa House. There they boarded their skyfighters and returned to Tower Placement. The brothers assaulted GT-2 Base. Both set to engage the robotic fighters, taking down the first wing of enemy craft. The squadron of skyfighters assigned to protect the base featured advanced targeting routines. Anakin led the strike on the battleship’s fourteen Receiver Stations and knocked them all out. The loss of the control signal prevented the battleship from launching additional fighters. Jay chased the last skyfighter and destroyed it. Anakin and Jay then realized the ship would be destroyed only if they could enter it through one of the hangars and reach the main reactor. At that point, quad turbolaser cannons which used complex recursive algorithms to target enemies, were deployed and took out Jay, killing him. Anakin screamed in terror, then dodged a cannonball aimed at his fighter. Anakin moved in close to engage the school, and began to skim the edge, only to be tailed by an enemy fighter. Attempting to rally, he outmaneuvered it and caused it to collide into the side of the base. After the first wave of Girl-Team skyfighters was down, Anakin attacked the bridge. He managed to land hits on the base with his missiles, but the missiles were not strong enough to affect the shielded base. Anakin subsequently knocked out a tractor beam generator. The station was able to reroute the control signal and launch additional skyfighters to engage the lone pilot. Anakin succeeded in taking down several of the skyfighters before having his own wing clipped, and he landed in the base’s hangar. In the hangar, Anakin’s ship landed on the hangar floor, overheated. He ducked down to avoid discovery as robot soldiers surrounded his ship and ordered the general to come out. Anakin attempted to restart the fighter by fiddling with the controls. After his skyfighter rebooted, he deliberately launched a pair of torpedoes into the main reactor when trying to escape and fire on the enemy. A robot reported the disturbance to their commander, who claimed that it was impossible for a skyfighter to get past the deflector shields. The reactor explosion caused by Anakin created a massive explosion that ripped the ship in half. With immeasurable relief, Anakin quickly escaped through the ship’s main hangar, whooping. The impending destruction was also seen by Summer, who was sneaking inside the school below. A puzzled robot commander saw Anakin retreating from the base in a fast manner, but failed to realize what was happening when the control computer in front of them malfunctioned and exploded, killing him and the entire crew in an instant; this process made a giant explosion on the floor the base was built on. Anakin then contacted Helen McKeen and informed her that the base was destroyed. Final duel At the same time, Emily Watson searched the school for Steven Thompson, forcing open a classroom door and peeking inside, before realizing he was probably in the gym. She ran there with her laser sword already activated and found him inside. She fired lightning at him, and Steven proved able to block the blasts with his laser sword and destroy the tube that once housed the melatonin tubes for the Boy Trap. However, the charge became too great and Steven was knocked through the roof and onto the near edge. Emily went after Steven, then kicked and goaded him. At this point, Thompson had realized that Summer Petersen would be gone forever, and immediately lost the will to go on. At that moment, Petersen arrived at the school and pleaded for Watson not to kill Thompson. Seeing Petersen freed from prison, Thompson summoned up the strength to fight back. Emily brought down her weapon, which was blocked by Thompson’s own blade. With that, Watson’s rage exploded. Watson used her hate and anger to boost her physical prowess. She attacked Thompson with such intensity that their laser swords both began to short out. Steven, taken completely off guard by Emily’s sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot and quickly driven onto the edge of the roof. Emily continued to hammer Steven with vicious power attacks until Steven lost his footing and collapsed against a pole on the side of the roof. After a few more blows, Watson drove Thompson’s laser sword aside with an undercut, causing him to collapse onto the floor. She prepared to bring her weapon down, however, Steven threw himself upward, knocking Emily over and disarming her. With that, their duel degenerated into a brawl. Both engaged in a brief arm-lock until Thompson flung Watson aside with a powerful thrust. Realizing she had spread her powers too thinly to counter the following attack, Watson had no choice but to allow Thompson to smash her against the roof. Attempting to finish the duel, Thompson grabbed Watson by her feet and, with a fierce yell, threw her toward the edge of the roof, but his throw was slightly too soft and Watson hit the edge. Attempting to finish the attack, Thompson charged Watson, but Watson knocked him away with a quick lightning jab. Steven plowed into a robotic fighter previously summoned for backup, but was able to swing out. He hit the ground hard; Watson was already on him. She slammed him to the ground before hucking him across the roof. Thompson landed heavily near the edge. Watson used her telekinesis to reclaim her laser sword whilst going after him, and landed. She brought her laser sword upon the target, and was shocked to realize it was a statue. She then attempted to goad Steven into action, stating that cowardice could not win a war, and succeeded eventually. Steven had acquired a club, and swung hard at Emily, disarming her. Emily yanked the club, but Steven kicked her away. She fell into a metal prism at the center of the roof. Pulling hard, she burst free, but landed harder than expected. Steven Thompson saw his chance and pinned her down. Summer Petersen's intervention Meanwhile, Summer Petersen rushed into the school and up the elevator. Arriving at the balcony, she called to Steven Thompson and reached out for him to take her hand. Just as Thompson took ahold of Petersen’s hand, however, Emily Watson ran her laser sword across Steven’s back, causing Steven to jerk backwards in pain and ultimately fall unconscious. A moment later, Anakin Organa showed up, who had just finished his mission. He fired at Watson, but Watson used her laser sword to deflect the attack and disable the fighter. The fighter fell nearly one hundred feet, where Anakin met his end. Emily gloated over her apparent victory, and Summer charged to avenge her boyfriend’s near-fatal blow. Overcome with hatred, Summer lashed out at Emily. She succeeded in knocking the villainess to the ground, dazing her slightly. However, Watson remained in control and eventually pushed Summer off the roof. The girl clung for her life on the thirtieth floor’s balcony and watched as Watson kicked her fallen laser sword over the edge for a thirty-story fall. As the Girl-Team leader tried to dislodge her with laser sword strikes on the edge of the roof, whose laser sword-resistant metal poles blocked the slashes, Petersen was able to relax her nerves and focus on her teachings. She somersaulted out of the pit and swung her weapon deftly, scoring a perfect strike on Watson’s waist. Then she pushed Watson off the roof; the villainess exploded in a release of Dark energy soon after. In Oblivion After Emily Watson’s death, Steven Thompson quickly recovered and grabbed ahold of an injured Summer Petersen, pulling her up onto the balcony. Summer knew her time was coming, despite Steven ensuring her that all will be well with their reunion at hand. Unfortunately, the weak Summer then died in Steven’s arms. At the same moment, the corpses of Anakin and Jay Organa made contact. As Steven sobbed over the loss of his love, shimmering beams of light fell onto Summer. Summer’s body floated into the air, and mended any minor wounds before she came back to life. Although skeptical at first, Steven returned Summer’s affectionate hug, which subsequently mended damage done to the school and revived several fallen members of the Armies of Organa. As such, the war came with little loss for the boys. Aftermath Afterwards, the Armies of Organa held a secret celebration in their base several nights after the battle. Emily Watson and Beethoven II were both dead, and the girls had been dealt a massive blow. During the party, Steven revealed that several fallen boys were replicas of the real students. Afterwards, Summer Petersen kept a journal depicting events during and after the war. She also spent much time catching up on homework and missing assignments. Although most of the boys thought of an excuse, Helen and Steven did the same as Summer. In the months following the battle Helen would regret her decision not to strike down Natalia Thornton when she had the chance, and killing Ludwig Beethoven II without a second thought. Appearances * * * Category:2012 events Category:Battles of the School War Category:Battles of Tower Placement School